Recuerdos de San Valentín
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Una serie de 6 drabbles que aluden diferentes momentos vividos por Ichigo y Rukia un 14 de Febrero: Un San Valentín sin Rukia, una anécdota de conejos y chocolate, una Yuzu que deja volar su imaginación, Isshin de espía la noche antes de San Valentín, una ducha con manchas de chocolate y finalmente... Una entrega de chocolate un día de San Valentín.
1. Perseguido por tu recuerdo

Hola! Estos drabbles los escribí hace 2 años. Fue para una actividad del Foro IchiRuki, en donde algunos usuarios hacían retos y otro los tomaba, dejando volar su imaginación. Así que, **las ideas de estos drabbles no son mías**, me pertenece sólo la narración y el desarrollo. Ni los personajes son míos, así de pobre (?) En fin, dejaré las descripciones del drabble antes de cada escrito (:

**Reto:** POV Ichigo. San Valentin sin Rukia.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 496.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>Perseguido por tu recuerdo<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo en estas fechas. Lo único bueno era que Yuzu hacía chocolates para todos en casa, y a mí me tocaba una buena porción. Bien, no es como si fuera a negar que me encante el chocolate. Además, Inoue se había encargado de regalar chocolates al grupo el año pasado. Incluso Tatsuki regaló algunos, influencia de su amiga supongo.<p>

—Me pregunto si ella… —sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos cuando se me cruzó por la mente si aquella morena que no veía desde hace más de un año haría chocolates en esta época— Seguramente… lo haría —medio sonreí en cuanto pensé que podría haber estado metida en la cocina con mi hermana preparando algunas golosinas.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —escuché una chillona voz que se acercaba a mí y logré distinguir a mi sonriente compañera.

Con su alegría característica, me saludó. Después de revolverse en su lugar y balbucear un rato, finalmente se atrevió a darme una modesta bolsita con algunos chocolates. Ni bien le agradecí, ella salió corriendo con una risita incómoda.

De verdad que a veces no entendía su actitud.

Aprovechando el descanso entre clases, me decidí a encaminarme rumbo a la terraza. La cual encontré despejada. Me acerqué hasta la baranda y aprecié el paisaje que, en honor a la fecha, estaba repleto de estudiantes desplazándose por diferentes lugares para seguramente entregar chocolates o recibirlos.

Recibir chocolates…

Inconscientemente, me pregunté si Rukia estuviera aquí, ¿me daría chocolates? Claro que después de una extensa charla para explicarle el propósito de San Valentín y ella lo resumiera con sus horrendos dibujos. Pero, aquella impasible chica, ¿sería capaz de darme chocolates? No es que me importara mucho, aun así no podía evitar imaginarme la expresión de aquella shinigami si me llegara a entregar chocolates. Seguramente me los arrojaría por la cabeza, lo más probable.

Relajé mi rostro sin darme cuenta que una sonrisa había surcado mis labios hasta que sentí que ésta se desvanecía paulatinamente. No supe en qué momento había dejado de ser consciente de mis expresiones. Quizás en el momento en que comencé a divagar.

Por un tiempo, me despertaba recordándome que Rukia ya no estaba más en mi casa. Nunca creí que el hecho de tenerla siempre cerca se convertiría en un hábito. Y quizás por eso, evitaba hablar de ella. Jamás se daba por mi propia iniciativa el sacarla como tema de conversación. Pero eso no significaba que la misma pregunta que me había incordiado durante estos últimos meses, desde que se cumplió un año de nuestra separación, se reflejara nuevamente en mi mente.

¿Volvería a pasar otro año sin verla?

Generalmente aquél cuestionamiento se ocultaba dentro de mí. No obstante, en esta fecha por ejemplo, donde todos estaban eufóricos… Sin darme cuenta, esperaba que aparecieras repentinamente y me sorprendieras. O simplemente el resto del día me dedicaba a imaginar las expresiones de tu rostro si estuvieras aquí celebrando con los demás. Presintiendo que todo esto te fascinaría.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


	2. Los conejos chocolate atacan

Buenas! Aquí les dejo otro drabble.** La idea de este drabble no es mía, fue un reto de un usuario del Foro StopRain.** Fue escrito hace 2 años. Ah! Olvidé decir que actualizaré diariamente estos drabbles, hasta el 14 de Febrero. Puesto que ya los tengo escritos! ;D

Me alegra que les haya gustado, los que vienen son más de humor y por ahí hay uno 1313 :$

**Reto:** Ichigo furioso, Conejos en toda la casa xDD  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 497.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Los conejos chocolate atacan<strong>

* * *

><p>Escudriñaba con atención aquella vacía caja de cartón que debía contener su encargo. Yuzu le había comentado que la había recibido mientras ella se encontraba ausente por unos asuntos en la Sociedad de Almas.<p>

Hace poco más de un mes atrás la castaña le había comentado acerca de San Valentín y que se solían regalar chocolates en aquella fecha. Por eso, cuando daba un paseo por las calles de la ciudad y vio una tienda que ponía en el escaparate "Parejita de conejos chocolate" ni siquiera lo dudó y entró a comprarlo con el dinero humano que amablemente su hermano le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños, y gran contribución de los ahorros de su compañero de anaranjada cabellera. Claro que este último no estaba enterado de su adquisición.

Por supuesto que cuando negoció aquellos conejos que ella pensaba serían unos lindos chocolates en forma de conejo, jamás pensó que éstos cobrarían vida. Porque no había otra explicación para el agujero en la caja, ¿cierto?

Definitivamente, el mundo humano no dejaría de sorprenderla.

—¡RUKIA! —el gutural grito proveniente de la segunda planta la hizo brincar de su sitio. Para después escuchar unas sonoras zancadas que anunciaban una presencia bajando la escalera.

No transcurrió mucho para que por la puerta de la sala entrara un iracundo joven.

—¿¡Me puedes explicar qué es esto!? —soltó, alzando ambas manos frente a la morena, le mostró un simpático conejito que movía su nariz con gracia, olisqueando el ambiente. Sus orejitas parecían estar tintadas de café oscuro al igual que sus patitas, mientras que su pelaje tenía un color achocolatado más claro. Fue en ese momento que Rukia notó la tela morada en la boca del pequeño animal, quien parecía disfrutar mordisqueándola.

Instantáneamente, los ojos de la muchacha brillaron.

—De verdad han cobrado vida —balbuceó, maravillada.

Ichigo tenía un tic en el ojo. Y en cuanto desvió su vista a la caja rota en el piso, identificando el papel del remitente que venía en ella, comprendió todo.

—Rukia… —masculló, perdiendo la paciencia— ¿¡Trajiste una coneja preñada!?

Repentinamente, ambos escucharon un ruido en la planta alta. En unos pocos segundos estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba la bienvenida al cuarto del joven Kurosaki, él aún cargando a regañadientes el pequeño conejo. Pero en cuanto divisó a otro pequeño animal mordisqueando una hoja que reconoció en seguida como su tarea, explotó.

—¡TÚ! —gritó apuntando al conejo, causándole un sobresalto al ser descubierto en medio de su crimen.

Rukia reaccionó rápido. Le quitó de las manos el conejo que su compañero aún tenía en brazos, recogió el que se hallaba en el piso y huyó escalera abajo.

—¡Son criaturas inocentes, Ichigo! —se escuchó el grito de la morena.

El nombrado salió tras ella. Sólo para encontrarse de vuelta en la sala y ver a cinco conejos más deambulando debajo de la mesa.

—¡RUKIA! —gritó furioso.

La morena ahora usaba su menudo cuerpo para defender a sus nuevos amigos del ataque de rabia de su camarada.

* * *

><p>Ay, juro que visualizo todo y muero de la risa ajajajajjajajajajjaja XDDDDDDDD<p>

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Saludos y nos leemos mañana (:


	3. Visión de Yuzu

**La idea de este drabble no es mía, fue un reto de un usuario del Foro StopRain.**

Gracias a gatito, sanae y Akisa por pasarse a dejar review (: Espero tengan un buen día -o noche, en realidad no sé en qué horario están jajaja- ¡y nos leemos mañana!

**Reto:** Yuzu escucha voces de Ichigo y Rukia en la cocina.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 499.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Visión de Yuzu<strong>

* * *

><p>Como todo sábado por la mañana, Yuzu se despertó y se dirigió al baño con extrema cautela para no despertar a su melliza que aún dormía en la cama contigua. Luego de tomar una ducha y vestirse casualmente para andar por la casa, decidió seguir su rumbo escalera abajo. En cuanto pisó el último peldaño y estaba en posición de cruzar el umbral que la separaba de la cocina, se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unas voces.<p>

—Maldición, Rukia, hemos estado haciendo esto toda la noche —maculló una voz masculina que identificó inmediatamente como la de su hermano.

—No seas quejica, idiota —le reprochó la voz correspondiente a la morena de grandes ojos violáceos—. Fuiste tú el que se quejó de estar cansado y nos detuvimos para seguir temprano en la mañana.

—Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté hacer esto contigo.

La castaña abrió sus grandes ojos mientras se llevaba ambas manos para cubrir su boca en un intento de acallar los quejidos de sorpresa que amenazan con salir. ¿Qué estaban haciendo su hermano y Rukia-chan desde la noche para continuarlo desde muy temprano en la mañana? El joven de anaranjada cabellera nunca se levantaba temprano los sábados.

¿Había algo que merecía tenerlo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche e incluso hacerlo madrugar?

—¿Podrías dejar… —articuló la fémina entrecortadamente— de moverte tanto? No puedo concentrarme.

—Me aseguro de que lo hagas bien —espetó él—. Mételo con cuidado.

—Cállate —ordenó la muchacha—. Ya casi termino.

Vencida por su curiosidad, Yuzu comenzó a asomarse por el borde de la puerta que separaba su vista de la cocina. Allí, vio a la morena enfrascada en una lucha con algo sobre la encimera. Su hermano se encontraba tras ella vigilando todas sus acciones. Entonces, se percató que el muchacho inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante por sobre el hombro de Rukia y observaba con interés su rostro.

—Oye —susurró, provocando que la morena se volteara y sus caras quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia—, tienes chocolate en la mejilla.

Ante la atónita mirada de la adolescente castaña, su hermano limpió lo que dijo era una mancha de chocolate en el rostro de la fémina con un dedo y luego se llevó el espeso líquido a la boca.

—¡Oni-chan! —chilló una conmocionada Yuzu no logrando permanecer más en su escondite.

—¿Yuzu? —articuló extrañado el susodicho, dirigiendo su atención al marco de la puerta.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —acusó la chica, señalándolo con el dedo— ¿¡Qué le estabas haciendo a Rukia-chan!?

Ambos parpadearon ante las palabras de la castaña.

—Ichigo me estaba ayudando a hacerle chocolates a todos —declaró la morena, dejando ver entre sus manos una pequeña bolsita cuidadosamente adornada que contenía varias piezas de chocolate.

—Pero… San Valentín no es hoy… —titubeó.

—Sabía que también harías chocolates así que quise adelantarme para que fuera sorpresa —explicó con una sonrisa la muchacha de oscuro cabello.

Ante la justificación, Yuzu se sonrojó de pies a cabeza por su anterior incriminación.

* * *

><p>Esto me hace recordar un pequeño doujin en que Yuzu ve a Ichigo haciéndole un masaje a Rukia y su imaginación le hace ver algo completamente pervertido jajajajjajajajja<p>

Saludoooooooos! Nos leemos mañana!


	4. Accidente achocolatado

****La idea de este drabble no es mía, fue un reto de un usuario del Foro StopRain.****

Gracias por pasarse a leer! Aquí les traigo otro drabble (:

****Reto: ****Haciendo chocolates hasta media noche dejándolos en una situación comprometedora.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 498.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Accidente achocolatado<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún no sabía la razón que lo había impulsado a seguirla. Pero ahora se encontraba rodeándola con su cuerpo, sintiéndola prisionera al tenerla acorralada contra el mueble. Casi de medianoche, y en la cocina.<p>

—Más rápido, Rukia —masculló colocando una mano sobre la femenina de nívea piel.

—Eso… eso intento —soltó la morena agitada por el esfuerzo— No pensé que llevara tanto.

—Tienes que mezclarlo bien —anunció el muchacho—, hasta que sea homogéneo.

—A ver, ¿has hecho chocolates antes? —recriminó por sobre su hombro, mandándole una fulminante mirada debido a sus órdenes.

—No, pero me ha tocado ayudarle a Yuzu —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Y deja de alegar si no quieres despertar al viejo.

Isshin no era de aquellas personas con insomnio. Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba seguro que sentía ruidos en su cocina cuando se había dirigido al baño. Y temiendo por la seguridad de sus hijos, hizo lo que todo padre responsable haría: cerciorarse de que no hubiera gente indeseada en su casa.

De puntillas para evitar que crujiera el piso bajo él, detuvo su camino en la puerta que lo separaba de la cocina y la sala. No se debía al miedo, por supuesto. Sino a la voz que reconoció instantáneamente en cuanto se oyó.

—Ten cuidado de que se derrame —susurró su hijo mayor.

Alzó una ceja ante el comentario y se abstuvo de dar un paso para atravesar la puerta en cuanto escuchó una voz femenina.

—Lo sé, no me digas cómo tengo que hacerlo —masculló con el mismo volumen la voz de su tercera hija.

Tragó duro en cuanto se percató de lo que podrían estar haciendo ambos jóvenes en la cocina a esas horas.

—Rukia, más despacio —manifestó su primogénito, con tono impaciente.

—¡Madición, Ichigo! ¡Deja de decirme cómo hacerlo! Más rápido, mézclalo bien, que no se derrame, más despacio, ¡si no te gusta cómo lo estoy haciendo, ándate a dormir! —explotó la morena.

Indignado, el mayor de los Kurosaki se dispuso a reprender a su hijo por su falta de tacto con las damas. De lo contrario, pasaría esta noche siendo virgen aún. Y eso no era un hecho que pudiera tolerar. Más cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad y el chico la desperdiciada.

Así que, el ruido de algo cayéndose fue su señal de entrada a la cocina. Justo al dar un paso se encontró con el joven de anaranjada cabellera tendido en el piso con un extraño líquido achocolatado escurriendo por su cabello, y a la muchacha de oscura cabellera sentada sobre él mientras se incorporaba colocando sus pequeñas manos en el torso masculino.

—¡Estúpido hijo! —vociferó, apuntándolo con el dedo— ¿¡Cómo puedes quejarte cuando Rukia-chan te está haciendo un favor!? ¡Debes portarte como un caballero y ser gentil con ella!

Un tic en el ojo del primogénito apareció mientras su compañera sobre él giraba el rostro para ver al hombre parado frente a la puerta, pestañeando repetidas veces intentando comprender el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Ay, Isshin... no eres el único que sueña con esto jajajajajjaaj<p>

Saludos!


	5. Ducha achocolatada

******La idea de este drabble no es mía, fue un reto de un usuario del Foro StopRain.******

Nuevamente, gracias a los que se pasaron a dejar comentarios por estas pequeñas historias. Este drabble es un poco más prendido 1313 Hizo lo que pude con menos de 500 palabras ;_; ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

******Reto: ******ichiruki tomando una ducha. Lemmon.******  
>Palabras: <strong>****496.******  
>Género:<strong>**** Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ducha achocolatada.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabía que esto debía ser obra de su padre. Pero en las circunstancias que se encontraba ahora no sabía si agradecerle una vez lograra salir de su prisión de aquel níveo cuello o si golpearlo por confabular en su contra para encerrarlo en el baño con la morena.<p>

—Ichigo… —suspiró la menuda fémina— Muévete.

En todas las ocasiones que Rukia le ordenaba algo, él automáticamente le rebatía para comenzar un pleito; algunas veces terminado con un golpe a sus partes sensibles, y otras con un desenlace que lo dejaba farfullando por haber sido derrotado verbalmente. Pero esta vez, no le importó obedecerla, acelerando sus envites para ser deleitado con los gemidos melodiosos provenientes de su acompañante.

Hace unos minutos atrás, la shinigami se encontraba en la cocina terminando las tareas de San Valentín por su hermana, significando eso que debía terminar dignamente de hacer el chocolate. Y por intervención de fuerzas divinas, aunque sospechaba seriamente que su progenitor también había sido culpable de aquello, el bol que contenía el líquido achocolatado había terminado siendo vertido por todo su cuerpo y el menudo de la morena producto de un tropiezo. De pies a cabeza, ambos con toda la ropa embadurnada de chocolate.

Después de unos cuantos improperios recitados al otro, cada uno siguió su camino. Pero ninguno esperó, claro, que se reunieran nuevamente en el baño.

La muchacha se le había adelantado y ya había limpiado todo rastro de chocolate de su cuerpo. Saliendo con tan sólo una toalla de la ducha, la encontró Ichigo en cuanto entró con sólo sus pantalones sucios y su cabello achocolatado puesto que la camiseta ya la había abandonado en la lavadora.

Un sonido desde afuera los había alertado para posteriormente enterarse que habían trabado la puerta y estaban atrapados con la presencia del otro.

Antes de darse cuenta, entre réplicas, sonrojos encubiertos y tartamudeos producto del nerviosismo; se hallaron enredados en el cuerpo del otro.

Por supuesto que los pies descalzos de ella y la humedad del suelo habían colaborado para que él terminara con la morena en brazos.

—Rukia… —gruñó en cuanto reparó en la presión de las delicadas manos sobre sus hombros para atraerlo más hacia el menudo cuerpo.

Varias manchas achocolatadas se dejaban ver en el baño, muestra de que su vehemente lucha se había apoyado en otros lugares además del azulejo contra el que tenía arrinconada a la fémina en esos momentos. El agua caía sobre su ya húmedo cabello borrando todo rastro del viscoso líquido con el que se había empapado.

Las estilizadas piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera para darle mayor libertad cuando salía y volvía con una brusca estocada dentro de ella. Ya despojados de todo su raciocinio, danzaban rítmicamente mientras el sonido del agua cayendo amortiguaba sutilmente sus gemidos.

Rukia enterró su cabeza en el cuello del joven en cuanto sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y se desahogaba con un potente grito. Ichigo la siguió poco después.

Afuera, Isshin bailaba felizmente.

* * *

><p>No sé quién limpiará el baño luego de eso -sonrojo- ajajajajajajja Isshin, no eres el único que baila felizmente nreijheirjgog<p>

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	6. La intención que guarda el chocolate

**La idea de este drabble no es mía, fue un reto de un usuario del Foro StopRain.**

¡Y termina la serie de drabbles! Este es mi favorito, por eso lo dejé al final (L) ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mí!

¡Muchas gracias a quienes se pasaron a leer y sobretodo a quienes dejaron sus comentarios!

**Reto: **POV Inoue, viendo cuando Rukia le regala chocolates a Ichigo.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 498.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>La intención que guarda el chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>Me pregunto si metí mi almuerzo de torta con crema de maní y mi ensalada de yogurt…<p>

Rebusqué entre mis pertenencias para cerciorarme de que realmente mi merienda estaba en su lugar, y para mi alivio, allí estaba. Junto a varias bolsitas de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Sonriendo, dispuse mi atención al camino que me conduciría hasta el instituto.

Nada más entrar, logré percatarme del ambiente que allí gobernaba. Este sería mi último San Valentín en el instituto, puesto que en marzo terminaría mi tercer año. Como en años anteriores, también había hecho chocolates. Con la única diferencia de que tendría que agregar otra bolsita a las que regularmente daba.

Después de todo, Kuchiki-san había vuelto. Y presentía que ese hecho me complicaría darle los chocolates que correspondían al muchacho de cabellera anaranjada.

—Ichigo —distinguí la voz de la morena mientras detenía mi trayecto por la escalera y asomaba mi rostro por la muralla que me separaba del pasillo—, ¿por qué rechazaste los chocolates? —el cuestionamiento fue demandante, podía sentirlo.

El sitio estaba desierto. No sabía si se debía por la hora de la mañana o por otra razón en particular.

—¿Me estabas espiando, Rukia? —fue la respuesta del joven, con tono neutral, pero estaba segura que en esos momentos él tendría su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—Idiota —recriminó ella—, las chicas en el salón comentaban eso. No te entiendo, si te gustan los chocolates, ¿por qué los rechazas?

—Ese no es tu maldito proble… —su voz calló cuando Kuchiki-san le lanzó una bolsa que él logró atajar gracias a sus reflejos— ¿Qué demonios?

—Feliz San Valentín —murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿si te digo que son chocolates _Honmei*_ también los rechazarías? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Mi corazón se congeló ante esas palabras. ¿Acaso ella se le estaba declarando?

El joven frunció el ceño mientras sacaba de aquella bolsa un trozo de chocolate deformado que aparentaba ser un conejo.

—¿Crees que alguien aceptaría estas cosas que haces llamar chocolates? —un golpe en las costillas impidió que siguiera hablando mientras la morena le quitaba la bolsa.

—Bien, me los comeré yo —anunció, llevando un trozo de chocolate hasta su boca y masticándolo, para posteriormente expresar sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él, supongo que refiriéndose al sabor.

—No me esperaba esto… —murmuró Kuchiki-san, hundiendo su mano nuevamente en la bolsa.

Ante su actitud, el muchacho le arrebató los chocolates y los degustó. Cambiando su expresión a la misma que había tenido su amiga momentos atrás.

—Saben bien —concluyó la morena, alzando la mano para coger otro trozo, sin embargo Kurosaki-kun se le adelantó y no permitió recuperar la bolsa.

—Hey, son míos —advirtió, dejándolos fuera de su alcance.

—Te dije que son chocolates _Honmei_ —repitió Kuchiki-san, para mi espanto. Aún así, ni siquiera esas palabras provocaron que el joven le devolviera la bolsa, provocando que la morena soltara una maldición.

Mientras los veía alejarse, me preguntaba si sería capaz de entregarle mis chocolates.

* * *

><p><strong>Honmei*: <strong>En Japón, hay distintos tipos de chocolates que se regalan en San Valentín según las intenciones o a quién se lo regales. Este tipo de chocolates se le regala a la persona por la que tienes sentimientos románticos, ya sea novio o pareja.

¡Y eso ha sido todo! ¡Feliz San Valentín! ¡No importa si tienen o no pareja, cobren sus chocolates a un amigo, o amiga, o sus hermanos! TODO EL MUNDO DEBE COMER CHOCOLATE! BUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA


End file.
